Justice League (GazzaB9)
Justice League is the sixth movie in the DCEU and is the final film of phase one. Cast *Lance Reddick as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Scott Adkins as Bruce Wayne/Batman *D.J. Catrona as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Alexa Davalos as Diana "Prince" of Themyscira/Wonder Woman *Josh Hutcherson as Bartholomew "Barry" Allan/The Flash *John Boyega as John Stewart/Green Lantern *Brad Garrett as the voice of the White Martians *Arnold Schwarzenegger as President Martin Suarez *Ian McKellen as Alfred Pennyworth (cameo) *Christian Bale as Harvey Dent (cameo) *Bryan Cranston as James "Jim" Gordon (cameo) *Hayley Atwell as Lois Lane (cameo) *Rupert Grint as James "Jimmy" Olsen (cameo) *J.K. Simmons as Perry White (cameo) *Chris Pine as Steven "Steve" Trevor (cameo) *Melissa McCarthy as Etta Candy (cameo) *Sigourney Weaver as Queen Hippolyta (cameo) *Zoe Kravitz as Iris West (cameo) *Taron Edgerton as Hartley Rathaway (cameo) *John Wesley Shipp as Max Crandall (cameo) Plot For many years, Green Martians and White Martians lived in peace. However, the White Martians slowly became more and more hate filled. The Green Martians tried to stop them, but the White Martians wiped them all out. However, one Green Martian, named J'onn J'onzz, escaped. Many years later, the White Martians have tracked J'onn down to the planet Earth and have slowly began invading. Because of this, the government has decided to let J'onn free just so he can defeat the White Martians. Realizing the army is bigger than he thought, J'onn sends a telepathic message to Superman, who recrutes Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash and Green Lantern in to a team. J'onn himself joins this team as well, and the heroes unite for the first official team up of the Justice League. End Credits Scene A'monn A'mokk, one of the few White Martians left after the attack from the Justice League, speaks with a mysterious man. It is a one sided conversation, as the man only comunicates through actions. A'monn is revealed to work for this man, as he tells him about the heroes who defeated the White Martians. He informs the man they are called the Justice League, as the man turns around. He is revealed to be Darkseid, who looks very shocked at the story, but his shock turns in to malice, as he pulls a toothy grin. Trivia *Darkseid is uncredited in the film. *All the characters mention the events of their own movies. **Batman says he wouldn't be surprised if Carmine Falcone was a White Martian. **Superman says he's "been facing a lot of invasions lately". **Wonder Woman says she's taken on gods so aliens will be child's play to her. **After finding out the White Martians are weak to fire, Flash says "well one of my villains won't be any help at all then." **Green Lantern says he fought a group of aliens a while ago, so he has experience. *During Barry's introduction he is watching footage of Max coming out of a portal. This is the end credits scene from the Flash's own movie. *Batman is seen holding up a burnt joker card, referencing Batman's current investigation in to the Joker. Category:DC Comics Category:Films